Esa Rubia Debilidad
by mariaelena83
Summary: Darien Chiva llega a las vegas a su despedida de soltero, pero se reecuentra con ella Esa Rubia Debilidad


**Una despedida de Soltero llena de Sorpresas**

**Sailor Moon le pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi**

**Y Esa Rubia Debilidad a su propio escritor**

Darien Chiva, uno de los solteros más cotizados del modelaje, había sentado cabeza, y ahora estaba a punto de casarse con Setzuna Meio, la hija de un gran magnate, quien además de ser hija única, era modelo y actriz, por lo que su boda, era el suceso del año. Por el mismo motivo, ahora él iba a su despedida de soltero, lugar el cual sus amigos habían escogido, y era Las Vegas

**Este lugar es fantástico **

**Para ti todos los lugares son fantásticos Yaten**- regaña su hermano Seiya

**Hermano, pero si tú adoras Las vegas, no vengas con tus sermones ahora**

**Ya chicos dejen de pelear**- reclama el más centrado de los hermanos Kou

**Muchachos, debemos festejar a nuestro amigo**-dándole una palmada a su amigo de la infancia

**Gracias Drew**-

Los cinco jóvenes, estaban ahí, solo y exclusivamente para una cosa, despedir al soltero más emblemático del grupo, claro, aprovecharían de divertirse, aunque todos tienen a sus respectivas novias, pero ellos solo disfrutarían una noche de soltería

**En un lugar de Las Vegas**

**Serena, por favor recapacita**

**No Charly, absolutamente no- **decía una hermosa rubia de 26 años. Serena Tsukino era de origen japonés, y aunque ahora trabajaba en las vegas, le habían ofrecido grabar un disco, por eso que ya no sería nuca más cantante de cabaret, aunque para ella, no era un oficio muy sacrificado, ya que era bien aplaudida por el público, sobre todo por el masculino

**Pero te debes a tu público, **

**Sabes que mi sueño es ser una cantante profesional, y en mi país me ofrecieron tener el éxito que necesito**

**Si ya lo decidiste al menos te pido que des la última función**

**Por supuesto, quiero despedirme como corresponde**

**Mientras en Japón**

**Papá ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer una barbaridad así?**

**Bueno, tengo que conocer bien a mi futuro yerno, recuerda que eres mi heredera, y no quiero que la herencia Meio quede en malas manos**

**Pero enviarles matones, para su vigilancia, además él seria incapaz de traicionarme**- hablaba orgullosamente Setzuna

**Hija, es hombre, y los hombres siempre hacemos los que nuestros instintos nos dice**

¿**y que va a pasar si lo encuentran con otra mujer, digo, no creo que eso pase, pero solo por casualidad**

**Tú serás una viuda antes de casarte** – dijo fríamente el magnate

**En Las Vegas**

**Chicos entremos a este lugar, dicen que canta una diosa, y dicen que es japonesa**

**Chicos muchas gracias por esta despedida**

Entraron al lugar, y pidieron unos tragos, mientras en el escenario del lugar

**Damas y caballeros esta noche es muy especial, ya que será la última función de nuestra estrella, así que dejos con ustedes a su cantante favorita ¡Selene!**

Todos los presentes empezaron a aplaudir

**Por lo visto nuestra compatriota es bien famosa – **dijo emocionado Yaten

Mientras la música empezó a sonar, y las luces dejaron ver a una hermosa silueta, aunque solo su cuerpo sin el rostro de la artista

Serena estaba nerviosa, ya que era su última función, aunque estaba agradecida por haber estado un año en ese lugar, la música ya estaba lista, cosa que le daba el chance de empezar a cantar.

**Guess mine is not the first heart broken.  
My eyes are not the first to cry.  
I'm not the first to know  
****there's just no getting over you.  
**

Todos los hombres del lugar gritaban

**Vaya Chicos, no canta nada mal nuestra compatriota**

**Lo malo es que no se ve bien su rostro – **dijo apenado Darien

**Amigo, te vas a casar, recuérdalo**

Poco a poco las luces mostraban el rostro de la artista, al verla Darien quedó helado, él conocía a esa muchacha, estaba seguro que era ella, al mismo tiempo las luces cambiaba de posición, fue así que fue a dar hasta el grupo de jóvenes, Serena al ver el lugar alumbrado se sorprendió, al ver a un joven apuesto, ella lo conocía, aunque lo había visto una vez pero si estaba segura era el joven del aeropuerto, poco a poco comenzó a acercarse al grupo, y fue clavando su mirada a la del joven, él por su parte no apartaba la mirada de ella, y ahí comenzó todo, ella se acercó hasta el joven y empezó a cantar coquetamente frente a Darien

**I know ****I'm just a fool who's willin'  
To sit around and wait for you.  
But, baby, can't you see  
**

Los amigos molestaba al joven, ya que por lo visto era el favorito de la cantante

**There's nothin' else for me to do?**

**  
**Ella se acercó a su oído y las últimas palabras de la primera estrofa se las cantó al oído

**I'm hopelessly devoted to you.**

Al verlo sonrojar y que todos los amigos lo molestaban, decidió volver al escenario, aunque durante todo el resto de la canción, seguían mirándose

**But now  
There's no where to hide  
****since you pushed my love aside.  
I'm out of my head,  
hopelessly devoted to you,  
hopelessly devoted to you,  
hopelessly devoted to you.  
**

**  
My head is sayin', fool, forget him.  
My heart is sayin' don't let go.  
Hold on to the end.  
And that's what i intend to do.**

I'm hopelessly devoted to you.

**But now  
There's no where to hide  
Since you pushed my love aside.  
I'm out of my head,  
****hopelessly devoted to you,  
hopelessly devoted to you,  
hopelessly devoted to you.**

Al terminar todos la ovacionaban, inclusive ella dio sus ultimas palabras de despedida

**Bien, quiero agradecerles a todos por su apoyo durante este año, muchas gracias,-**se despidió muy emocionada, mientras el dueño del local llevaba un ramo de flores y comentó al publico

Bien ahora quiero un voluntario para que le entregue este lindo ramo de flores a nuestra estrella

**Mientras el grupo comentaba**

**Vaya amigo, es tu oportunidad, **mientras llamaban al animador para que hiciera pasar a Darien**- amigo pasa adelante por favor- llamaba al joven, por su parte Darien pasó muy avergonzado ya que sus amigos lo molestaban**

**Muchas felicidades, cantas muy hermoso, estoy seguro que donde vayas triunfarás- le dijo en japonés**

**Arigato- **respondió sonrojada, ya que nunca imaginó que él seria el encargado de entregarle el ramo, pero como no, si le coqueteó durante todo su show**- me alegra que te gustara- **

Una vez terminado todo, los amigos de Darien comentaban entre ellos

**No creen que ella sería la despedida perfecta para nuestro galán**- dijo traviesamente Yaten

**Si, seria una hermosa despedida de soltero, ya que a ambos se le notó una chispa** – no se imaginaban que los hombres del señor Meio, y estaban preparados para encontrar al novio de la joven heredara con las manos en la masa,

**Bien este será nuestro plan**- los hombres seguían escuchando

Serena estaba en su camarín, aunque no era cualquier camarín, ya que ella dormía en ese lugar, estaba pensando en el joven de los ojos zafiros, y empezó a recordar donde lo vio

Flash Back

Un joven de 24 años caminaba por los corredores del aeropuerto de Tokio, mientras periodistas se acercaban a asediarlo de pregunta ¿**es cierto que está saliendo con la señorita Setzuna Meio**? ¿**Qué dice el padre de ella**?¿ **está enamorado **? Darien Chiva, estaba acostumbrado a los acosos de la prensa, no por ello era uno de los modelos más cotizados del medio. Estaba tratando de arrancar de ellos, cuando a lo lejos del lugar vio la visión más bella que había visto, una hermosa rubia caminaba al lado de él, pudo deshacerse de los periodista y poco a poco siguió a la joven. Por su parte Serena Tsukino, iba muy apresurada por todo el aeropuerto ya que tenia que tomar un avión, le habían ofrecido un contrato como cantante en Las Vegas. Iba tan apurada que no pudo alcanzar su sombrero, cuado este voló de su cabeza, pero unas largas manos alcanzaron el sombrero

**Disculpe señorita ¿es suyo?**

La joven miró a su interlocutor, y cual fue su sorpresa, el hombre más bello que había visto en su vida, tenía los ojos azul zafiro, y una sonrisa que mataba a cualquier mujer

**Gra…cias** – le dijo tímidamente- al recibir su sombreros, ambas manos se toparon, sintiendo ambos una electricidad por todo el cuerpo, cosa que a ambos hizo sonrojar

**Bien debo irme** – dijo Serena

**Disculpa ¿me puedes decir tu nombre?**

**No lo conozco joven, adiós**

**¿Enserio no me conoces? ¿No sabes quien soy?** Dijo frustrado Darien

**Nunca lo había visto, ahora si me disculpa, me voy- y nuevamente muchas gracias **

La joven salio del lugar ¿conocerlo? ¿Acaso seria alguien famoso?, eso no importaba, pero si de que el joven era guapo, lo era. Una vez dentro del avión, Serena estaba aburrida y decidió tomar una de esas revistas que dejan dentro del avión, ¿y cual fue su

Sorpresa, encontrar en plena portada al Joven que acababa de conocer, "**Darien Chiva, nuestro querido Modelo, fue encontrado en una romántica cena junto a la actriz Setzuna Meio" ¡vaya! si eres famoso- **pensó la joven

Fin Flash Back

Mientras un joven, estaba siendo engañado por sus amigos, ya que le darían la sorpresa de su vida

**Próximamente **

Un encuentro apasionado

Disparos,

Un quiebre

Un escándalo

Esto y mucho más

No se lo pierdan

**Próximo capitulo**

**Mi hermosa tacón de Aquiles**

**Bien chicas les presento mi nueva joyita,**

**Espero que les guste, **

**Recordé una antigua película llamada con este nombre, y empecé a inspírame,**

**Si les digo que iré colocándole de mi propia cosecha**

**Desde ya muchas gracias****  
.**


End file.
